The Forest and the Beloved man
by ChowHound
Summary: I love 2D and these isolted woods that I live around, I would do anything for the both of them, even kill.
1. My two beauites

**Hello again everyone, here's my second story for Gorillaz**

I finally home in these isolated woods. When I get out of my car I breath in the smells of these wonderful woods. No one is around, I love it. Well techincally there is some is here.

Thier in my house, I imagine them right now, blue-hair, black eyes, lovely voice. I feel like melting to my knees when I get near the door, it's just he's so lovely, I get inside and begin to hum, I never like leaving the house or these woods, I never like leaving my love. I spin around in bliss until I feel lightheaded to countiue. I walk upstaires and start down my dark hallway.

My love dosen't mind the dark, Well at least I don't think, he dosen't complain or talk, at all. I stop walking when I reach the end of the hall. The knob on the door in front of me is locked, I know and just to make sure I check it. I grab a key out from my pocket and unlock the door. That click always makes my nerves jittery.

I peek in the room to see him, that beauitful blue-haired man, the only one to have my heart. He looks over at me with those black midnight eyes. "Hi, 2D" I purr. All he does is everts his eyes. 2D is always so shy, even to me, he dosen't like talking. "Hi" he squeaks. It's so aborable, his voice, especailly when he sings. I run in the room like a child on sight of seeing his birthday present.

I open my arms to give a hug, like I usually do, and in suprise this time he dosent accpet, even pushing me away alittle. I'm taken back. "What's wrong" I try and let different scernaios flow into my mind to help me not think of anything else.

2D shakes his head and I place a hand on it. It feels slightly warmer than it should. My mind clears and I smile. "Oh love your beinging to catch a fever, let me make you some tea." I walk out of the room. Hopefully that's all he's getting warm to.

**This is ChowHound,**

**Signing out!**


	2. What's wrong with him!

**Here's another chapter!**

I seat down at the kicthen table with a bowel full of soup in front of me. It's dinner time, I know, and I'm having soup. Well it's because money in this economy is getting cheaper. Stupid economy, nothing can compare to these first rate woods, or my beloved.

Speaking of my darling I look over at 2D. His experssion is still the same, dull as usual, but his face has gotten a little lighter. I knew it would work, I used herbs from the forest, the forest has always been here for me that why I love it so much, along with 2D. 2D groanes loudly, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What's wrong, love?" I ask, 2D sighes, he's always tired, at points to his empty bowl.

See? Even 2D looks like he's gratful of the forest. Ah, the forest fixes everything. I smile at him and cut the duct tape from around his ankles and legs ank take him upstaires. You know I have never had a talk with 2D in a while. Wel it's probably because all 2D does is sits there and think.

Sometimes I wonder what he's thinking about, maybe he's thinking about how wonderful it is here with the forest to acompany him when I not here, or how long the forest will last, when I think of these thoughts I always like filling in one word: Forever. "So how are you, sweetie?" I say to him. 2D only looks up at me for a flash then looks back down.

Now I know something more behind his dull face. "Please, darling" I sit on the bed inside 2D's room and beg. "Nothing" he mumbles.

I want to beleive that, but something tells me not to. What is he thinking about The tress? No, the trees could never do anything. The air? The air here is pleasent and warm, never saddneing. I think deeper and deeper until something hits me, but I don't like it. Is he...No, no, he wouldn't...Is this facial experssion...lonilness for..._**him**_? My nerves become frusated, they begin to heat up.

Murdoc? Is he thinking of Murdoc? That green- skinned bastard. why is 2D thinking of him; Murdoc never loved him. He only wanted him because he just wanted some man whore to show off to his dirty little friends.

God do I hate him. But why? Why is 2D doing this to me, thinking of other people especailly him? Dosen't he see that I love him? My nerves are on fire now, I'm frustaed like cra;zymy skin turns red like the devil.

"Are yo-" Before 2D could finish that sentence I slap him across the face. The force of the slap puts him in a laying postion on the bed, a red hand print lumating on his right cheek. Tears spill down his face, but I'm to mad to feel sorry.

"What did I-"

"You know excalty what you did!"

I start pacing the room, 2D only looks at me with glossy midnight eyes. Sometimes I try and say something, but it just dosen't come out. I love 2D too much to countiue my little mad marching. Oh, why did I hit him. I pace around some more. What to do, What to do.

_Hey..._I stop and look at 2D. He only looks at me with confusion and terror, like I was going to hit him again.

_Hey you..._Now I look out the window, that's were it's coming from anyways. I hear wind blow and another message is sent. _Do you here us...the trees..._I open the window and stick my whole torsoe out. The wind blew again, this time with a warmer breeze that calmed my nerves.

_Don't hurt him..._

"Wha-"

_We can help you, come in to the forest..._

Without saying anything else, I lock up everything in 2D's room and head out to the forest.

**Pauile-A:...This gives me the creeps**

**ChowHound:(in awe) Yep, it's suspossed to**

**Pauile-A: What? you like this kina crap!**

**ChowHound: No, it's just I can't belevie it's my second Gorilaz's story**

**Pauile-A: really? What's your first**

**ChowHound: ( looks frusasted)**

**Pauile-A:(laughing) Oh that's right! Hearts in silence or whatever, the only person who commented on that was Marzol**

**ChowHound: *pulls out rusty chainsaw* **

**Pauile-A: And an-**

**ChowHound: *Starts the chainsaw with a pyshocpathic smile* here's johnny**

***A crazy ChowHound chases a scared to death pixie around***

**...*Cough* Well sorry for spelling mistakes and this is ChowHound,**

**Signing out!**


	3. What the forest told me it now speaks

The forest had led me out here to an endless supply of grapes. An hour after comosoptain I realize that they are sour. They sort burn going dow, making my stomach churn painfully, but they ease the pain in my mind.

2D wasn't thinking about Murdoc, probably wasn't thinking at all. Stil I can't stand Murdoc, as a usual bad thought poping up in my mind, especailly one question I thought up while reading a novel: What was he doing?

What was he doing? Why do I care? I hate the man's guts, he harms and cheats on everyone he meets, even 2D.

That's the whole reason why I had to take 2D away from Murdoc, I loved 2D and I didn't want Murdoc diluting him anymore. Course 2D was scraed at first, kicking and screaming, because he didn't want Murdoc to find out and be on a mission to kill me, but when we got to these wonderfully secluded woods he seemed to calm down, like he likes it here.

The wind picks up again. _Make him more hapy..._I drunkly stand up, I don't know what the forest means. Before I ask the question I smell a sweetness coming near by. It makes my cheeks and groin feel warm. As more of the smell comes in the warmer my face and thighs get, the tighter my pants are. The smell starts to come in familar, it's from a Epimedium alpinum flower.

The forest wants me to make 2D happy by copulation. These I glady expect.


	4. Coitus

I walk drunkly back to the cabin, the smell of grapes & earth are strong on my clothes, but I don't care, all I want to do is make 2D happy.

I paraded up the stairs and peeked into 2D's room. "Hi there" I purred. I get no reply, probably because he's asleep and I enter in. I walk over to the bed and look at his beauitful figure. Oh how it glows in the moonlight.

I can't hold my eagerness and I climb over top of him. I begin kissing his neck and face. It's the sweetest thing I have ever tasted, his sweat and blood mixed togehter is so tasteful that it sends delectable shivers down my spine.

I want more, my groin aches with pleasure. I kiss and lick down to 2D's nipples. My tongue licks them both, they tast just as good as his neck. Now I want something sweeter.

I look down at 2D's boxer. Bingo As I slowly remove his boxers a disugusting thought comes over mind. I being to imagine 2D's time with Murdoc. They both are laying on a bed that's filthy and smells of cittrages. Murdoc's satanist digits all over 2D's lovely form, ripping and ruining his body. Purple marks all over his body grungy fingers entering in and out until Murdoc thinks he's ready. Then next comes peneartion. Murdoc moaning and thrusting away while 2D lays back trying to find pleasrue in those uncomfrontable acts.

I shake my head, this time 2D won't have to find pleasure, he will have pleasure. I put two wet fingers inside 2D. He begans to squrim, I know it is with delight. His muscles contract tightly, I love it as well. 2D pants and looks up at me with agony and pain. Probably because he thinks it's going to hurt like it did with Murdoc. I give him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be slow" I whisper. I pull of my fully hard length and line it up with 2D's moist opening. I push it in gently. His walls contract tightly around me and it gets kind of hard pushing it in the whole way.

"It well stop hurting soon, love" I kiss 2D on the cheek because he starts to thrast and scream. Soon it's all the way in and I begin to thrust calmly in and out.

The heat has gone through all parts of my body. Everywhere I feel it's intesity growing stronger with every thrust. This is a magicifent feeling.

Soon all now feelings dissapear and bliss takes over. I feel hot stickness on my face and in 2D's tight caverness. I lick off some of this stickness and taste it, it's so sweet that I almost don't beleive that it came from 2D.

I am so weak that I collaspe onto 2D, hot tears falling from his face. I know those are tears of joy, and I wrap my arms around him. I know my love, I liked it two.


	5. The devil you used to know

I sit in my room while 2D is in the bathtube, the tears finally dried from my eyes. I just don't get it. Wasn't couplation enough for 2D to calm down, because now he's paranoid.

He won't even look at me and sometimes when I'm reading a book in the living room, I can hear him crying. But what's bothering him so much that it's making him cry, so much that his sadness over powers me and I'm forced to shed tears.

I think for a minute, actually for a long time, A thought comes to my head. it still must be Murdoc. 2D must think since it had sex and liked it with me more that he's a whore. It all makes sense.

This realztion makes me satisfied at the same time it makes me more infuraited with Murdoc. Now it's to the boiling point. I hate that man and will always hate him, but I didn't have to deal with his acts. 2D's a much different case.

2D gave his virginty, love, and money to that selfish dirtbag and he got nothing in return. Murdoc is a foul man for always getting what he wants and abusing what he gots, especailly 2D. Now I just can't sit around crying and let 2D suffer and Murdoc not be punsihed.

I have to do something, but what? The the blowing of the trees makes me look out the window and let the wind blow in my face. _'You could capture him and make him suffer the unimagineable...'_ A smile plasters my face. "Thank you, you forest, your truly helpful" I go to my closet to pull out a large coat and under it is a meduim sized metalic box. I open it up to reveal s small syringe and a small bottle of clear liquid.

When I drive into Murdoc's neighborhood I drive slow and calmy. I have to able to see the faint numbers on these beat up, raggedy doors. When I hear yelling from a familar, dreadful voice I stop the car and look out.

There I see that green-skinned bastard yelling at some colorrful hooker about money or something. I really don't care. The faster I can get this over with the faster 2D will be happy.

I get out of the car stealth-like and hide in the shadows. I tell myself to stay silent cause anyone could be watching. I inch near him and stop to look .

I inch some more near him and before long I'm just a footstep near him. I breathe for a mintue, then i strike. " 'nd another blee-" Before he could finish his sentence, I get him in the back, his eyes flutter open and closed, then he falls flat on the ground with a thud.

I look up at the hooker, her eyes dull as a doll's. "I ain't seen nothin' " she tells me as she turns to walk away. Yeah, like I can beleive a hooker. I silently fill uo the syringe for another strike.

I just got finished taping Murdoc's mouth shut when he wakes up, full of confusion and anger. He looks at me with a blistering stare and beings mumbling what I beleive to be curses. All I do is smile.

"Good morning, Murdoc"

*Intense mumbling*

"How are you today?"

*more intense mumbling*

"Your doing fine, that's great, what about 2D?"

*mumbling in confusion*

"You don't know? Well of course you wouldn'y know because you don't pay anttenion to anything or anybody, espcealliy 2D. He depressed because of you"

*...*

"Have nothing to you seroius? Somebody is feeling depressed over you and you can't say anything. How low Murdoc, how low"

*...*

"Still have nothing to say, how about I cut you open then?"

*Mumbling in confusion and fear*

"Oh, now you something to say, well arent you a big fella? Don't worry I wouldn't let you die yet without seeing one last person other than me"

*mumbling in confusion*

"And who's that? Well it's 2D of course, here let me call him, 2D!" Of course I actually have to go get him because he's locked in his room so he dosen't hurt himself. When I get 2D he is tied up and rope inside his mouth. Ya know, so he dosen't bite off his tongue.

I have to sit 2D away from Murdoc so that 2D won't pick up an empathy from Murdoc. "Well their, now you two seen each other, now it's time to put an end to this game." I grab a syringe out of my pocket and jab it into Murdoc, I can already hear 2D getting rounded up and regerting it. "There's nothing to regert love" I tell and keep caring on with my business

All of Murdoc's movement's stop and he just sits there. No, he's not dead, just paralyized, I'm cutting him open. I drag his heavy still body over to a bed and strap him to it. Even with such doseage of the stuff I just injected into him I still can't risk him gaining control.

I put on a mask and heavy apron to protect myself from his damned blood. I pull out a circluar saw, turn it on and listern to it hum. 2D begins crying, I have to ingore so I can get this job over and give him a bath.

Then I place the saw on Murdoc's body and watch the blood shoot everywhere. 2D's grugling curses "Don't worry sweetie" I shout "It'll be over soon" I move the saw up and down, feeling myself cut through tough muscle and bone. I even make his small intesnine pop out. It looked like a giant tube worm. Agh, disgusting.

Then I feel myself grind up against the breast bone, home of this man's disgusting heart. I wanna smash that thing in front of 2D. Oh hoe he'd love it. I can imagine it now, his two- front teethless smile.

That image was all the movitiation I need. I put the saw on high and saw the hell out of that damn bone. Soon I see acess to the bone and turn of the I take a looka round me, blood splattered everywhere, guts and tissue all laying out in front of me,and their all from Murdoc. That's what makes me smile.

I remove the bone and lift up Murdoc's black lung to reveal his still beating, purple heart. I no mercy on that thing and yanked it out, the blood runs out of it like a fauct. "Look 2D, look what I got"

2d begins mumbling some harsh things towards my way. I brush them off, I mean even I would be freaking out if someone killed someone for me. That and I put some vodka in his tea to 'numb' him up, ya know so he it would 'dull' out the pain.

I came closer to 2D with a big smile, bigger than Intended. I dropped the foul smelly thing on the ground and walked over to get a boot. When I got back I rasied my foot and smashed it.

I didn't do this ince I did it a couple of times. Three. more times. The sounds were bliss to my ears. When it was finally over I cleaned up everything and took 2D to bed. As for Murdoc I throw his bloody body deep into the forest where the forest told me it would have insects eat the evidnence.

I believed that Murdoc shouldn't of had that luxury and I should of put his body in a back alley or something more foul-smelling, but the forest insisted on me doing it. Ah. I love these woods they always know just what to do, and it's finally over.


	6. Now he's happy

**Final Chpter Warning:**

I sit in my car and stare at the forest, anger fuming from as I watch. The forest lied to me. It told me that 2D would be happy if I did all those.

I had sex with 2D, but he wasn't happy. Now I killed Murdoc and 2D really isn't happy. All he does is sits there and cries. He refuses to eat anything and then I forced to force it down his thorat, and ine time he literally turned blue.

Everytime I do this it makes me feel awful. Tears slip down my face. Why? Is the forest jealous?, But I thought it loved 2D as well as I did.

I sigh and look over a crate of molotav cocktails I brought. i going to burn down this forest so that I won't keep screwing up because of it.

I step out the car and drag the crate on the ground until i reach the grassy earth. I slowly reach down in my coat pocket for my lighter. The smoothness of the lighter makes my chest feel heavy, but I know this must be done.

I pull it out, grab a bottle, and spark the lighter. The wind blows, blowing out the fire. _' wait..'_ This time I don't want to listern. I spark up the lighter agin. The winds blow stronger, this time almost knocking me over.

_'Listern!...'_ The trees' sternfulness makes me freeze in shock. _'Burn...' _Burn? I a silly smile comes across my lips. "I know" I shout "I was geting ready to do that".

_' No..not us...him...'_Him? Do they mean 2D? I taken back. I don't understand why they want to burn him. "Why?"

_' He wants be with the forest..." _That still puzzels me.

"Why do I have to burn him, can't I just being him out?"

_' He wants to be with us to the core...'_ I still don't understand and I don't want to do it. I put my head down and the tress sense my uncertainty.

_' Please...trust us...he'll be happy..'_ I sigh and put the bottle down and head inside the house. When I go to the kitchen to get a knife I hear 2D sobbing again, this would be the 20th time this month. I small smile forms on me. Don't worry love, you'll be happy soon.

It's been months since I let 2D go to the forest. He must've really been happy because there are some big colorful flowers growing around where his ashes was. It reminds of that hooker I chopped her head off and dumped in a landfill before I killed Murdoc. The forest is taking well to this matter to. It grows me all different types of fruit that so good.

At first it got kind of lonely without 2D visibly here, but the everytime the winds pick I get to speak to him. _'...thank you...i love you' _I love him too,...oh and the forest.

**ChowHound: Cue eerie ending usc**

**Pauile-A: Got that right**

**ChowHound: Well, folks I hope you were able to understand andenjoy this story**

**Pauile-A: Yay, because I finally conviced ChowHound here to write something light**

**ChowHound: Yay, I just don't know what's it' gonna be about**

**Pauile-A: -_-...Really?**

**This is ChowHound,**

**See ya later!**


End file.
